Alfreds Nightmare
by Kontrol
Summary: Usuk.


'Do you ever have a feeling that somthing bad is gunna happen Arthur?' The small nation cries.  
>'Like what Al`?' The older, smarter nation replies.<br>'like...like some one special to you is gunna die...?'  
>Alfred balls his eyes out.<br>Arthur leans down and kisses the young one on the head. 'Like who?'  
>'You, Arthur" he pauses. "I've been having nightmares about you...d-dying' Alfred cries harder.<br>'Do you really think i would die? ... maybe if it would save you, Lad.'  
>'b-b-but you always said "dreams come true! even the weirdest of them all come true too." And this was a really weird dream Artie!'<br>'i know i said that...but... even i am wrong sometimes Al`!'  
>~_-_~ (Alfred)<br>But that was years ago, this is now.  
>I lay on my couch thinking about nothing, but Arthur!<br>Arthur is always on my mind, no matter where i go.  
>And i had the same dream that i had that night...<br>I pick up my phone and dial the english mans number.  
>ring...ring...ring... "hello?"<br>"heh, hi Arthur."  
>"Alfred! How are you?"<br>"Arthur, do you remember that night years ago, when I had that nightmare that you... died?"  
>"yes..." the briton replies.<br>"I had the same dream, and this time i am certain it will happen!" I cry.  
>"hey, Alfred, ill be there in a bit!" then he hangs up.<br>I know that its gunna happen now!  
>I go unlock the front door so Arthur can come straight in when he gets here, then go to the freezer, grab a container of icecream, and sit in the corner of the dinning room, crying and eating icecream.<br>The dream...it was so horrible! I remember seeing Arthur...laying in a puddle of blood.  
>I cry harder.<br>I dont want him to die...i geuss i'll admit, i fell for that bushy eyebrowed freak.  
>"there you are Al`!" speaking of my love!<br>i wipe away the tears.  
>"you never did tell me what the nightmare was about"<br>He smiled a comforting smile.  
>He offers his hand.<br>I take it and he helps me up, and drags me to the couch.  
>"well," i start, "it starts with you... standing in a nice meadow. It's a beautiful day! Then, Feliciano comes out of the bush and stands next to you.<br>He was nicely dressed up and was really happy!  
>no one said anything...but it was like you guys were reading eatchothers mind. you knew what one another was thinking, and then, you start frowning...but you nod. Out of no where, the Italian has a knife and he ...stabs you in the throat...<br>All of a sudden, im there with you at the hospital I step back, crying, and you fall of the hospital bed and onto the floor... you start coughing up blood, and you lie there, in a big puddle of blood." I explain crying again.  
>"Oh..." The enlish man says, speechless.<br>"I-I'm sure it's gunna h-happen now Artie..."  
>~_-_~ (Arthur)<br>'...well i am meeting with Italy next week, at a medow ...oh well, im sure its just a coincidence...I wont tell Alfred about this, it might scare him.'  
>"Alfred, I know i said that dreams come true, but I really really dont think that inocent Felaciano would do anything to me, especily since he is with Ludwig right now." I try to make up an excuse on the spot.<br>I knew Alfreds dream would come true from the minute he told me that first night, many years ago.  
>But again, I abviously wont tell him it...<br>"...your probably right...I-I'm sorry for bothering you Arthur." he apologizes.  
>"no need to apologise..." cuz its gunna happen, and i am glad you warned me.<br>"...can you stay here tonight Artie?"  
>"Of course!" might as well spend my last few days with him! ...and maybe even confess that i love him... or maybe not.<br>"thanks, i dont know what i would do without you,  
>dude!" He says.<br>~_-_~ (Alfred)  
>"...hey, Artie?" I ask as we both climb into my big bed.<br>"yes, lad." he says.  
>"i need to tell you somthing important" I say embaressed.<br>"anything"  
>"I ... I love you" I confess He jumps up and hugs me. "I love you too Alfred"<br>~the next morning~ (Arthur)  
>I get up, slowly, trying not to wake alfred, and write him a note before i leave.<br>Dear Little Git,  
>I have left to meet the dangerous Italian in the meadow. Thank you for warning me.<br>Don't worry, I will be fine. Now do please take care of your self untill I come back, love. -Arthur

I place the slip of paper on Alfreds bedtime table. I kiss his forhead and then i leave the house, without a sound.  
>I cant stop thinking about him as I drive to the empty meadow, where i know the Italian is ready to kill me.<br>~_-_~ (Alfred)  
>HE LEFT? HE'S AN IDIOT! IS HE TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF? I have to stop this! I know where this meadow is! I quickly get into my car and start driving. As I drive I Take out my cell and call Arthur, to make sure he is still ok.<br>~_-_~ (Arthur)  
>'I told you! I dont know were Alfred is!' I yell back at the italian.<br>'If you wont tell me where he is, I'll just have to kill you instead!'  
>'I rather you kill me than killing Alfred' I frown.<br>'ok, your choice!' The last thing I hear was Alfred yelling "NOOO"  
>" Alfred get out-" Felaciano stabs me in the throat.<br>~_-_~ (Alfred)  
>Arthur colaps' to the ground in between me and Feliciano.<br>"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I scream.  
>"You should be grateful, He risked his life to save you!<br>What a weirdo!" Feliciano Says.  
>"WHY DID YOU HURT ARTHUR?"<br>"because, i needed to get him out of the way, so i could get to you!"  
>"W-what do you mean get to me?" I ask.<br>"you have two choices. come join me, ludwig and Ivan.  
>Or, die, like Arthur! which do you choose?"<br>"I-i... I dont know." I look back at Arthur.  
>"Go get your freak of a friend! I'll give you one day to decide and if you try to run away, we WILL hunt you down and kill you!" The strangly agresive Italian threatened.<br>I run to the briton and pick him up. "g-good deal" And i run off with the dying man.  
>" Alfred... y-you shouldn't have came." Arthur said weakly.<br>" I had to...I couldn't let you die..." I say.  
>"i would've been fine!" He said as i put him in the passenger seat.<br>" Artie...You lied to me... you said that it wasnt true... you didnt tell me anything!" I said getting into the car.  
>"Im sorry, I just wanted you to be safe, Love." Arthur replys. "I know I should have told you"<br>"whatever, right now I need to get you to the hospital!"  
>~_-_~ (Arthur)<br>I am on the edge of death! Gasping for air, coughing...  
>I cant breath anymore! "A-al` ...I ...c-cant br...breath!"<br>"Dude! hang in there! We are almost to the hospital!" Alfred says.  
>" I-i" cough "don't kn-know if... I can..." I cough and gasp for air again.<br>"You can! we're there!" He gets out of the car and picks me up and brings me to the emergency entrence. " I need some one right away!" He says to the secretary.  
>"Oh my! Right this way Mr.!" the secretary replies leading us to a room. Alfred puts me down on the hospital bed and sits next to me.<br>"the doctor will be here soon! You'll make it Artie!" Alfred says. I cough in responce.  
>A doctor walks into the room. "Hello, oh man, what happened here?" He says.<br>"Im not sure... I came home from work, and Arthur was on the floor... like this." Alfred lies.  
>I cough... I need air... I cant breath... I black out.<br>~A few hours later~ (Alfred)  
>I was waiting out in the waiting room when the doctor came out.<br>"Is Arthur alright, Doc?" I ask.  
>"oh...Arthur only has about an hour left to live. Im so sorry!" <p>


End file.
